Revival
by Rogue Krayt Dragon
Summary: After her death in Order 66, Barriss Offee is cast into the Netherworld of the Force. What she finds is a shattered balance, and Qui-Gon Jinn, who could shed some light upon the great mystery.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's note: This story represents a combination of ideas. I'm not sure where it will lead. Please review!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material present in this story.**

_**1**_

**19 BBY**

Barriss knew she was dead, and had become part of the Force.

The last thing she could remember was the roar of a turbolaser and searing pain all across her body, like she was being burned alive. It was then that she had a sense of heightened awareness that could not compare to any she had felt as a living being.

She couldn't see. She couldn't feel. The only thing left was her consciousness, spirit, and mind. She felt the Force pulling at her from all directions. There were voices, whispering something in an unknown language far lost to the living. Barriss could feel hundreds of spirits following her same path through the vortex, screaming not with their mouths, but with their minds.

Jedi. All of them.

There was no balance to the Force any longer. It was a spiraling, downward tunnel that eclipsed everything in a maelstrom of confusion. Many Jedi had perished, and Barriss was among the casualties. But why had this happened? It was true that the members of the High Council had sensed a great disturbance in the balance of the Force, but how could they have overlooked this?

The voices continued to whisper, softer than before. The cries of spirits became less frequent, but every one that sounded echoed through the darkness, cutting through the precarious veil of darkness that surrounded Barriss.

Time passed, and there was nothing.

Although Barriss did not see the Dark Side as the rest of the Jedi Order, she still felt its presence. The whispers…they were ancient entities, grown in power. Something had triggered their awakening, something that spanned the entire galaxy with one swift, meticulously planned stroke.

They spoke to her.

She could not understand the words themselves, but could understand clearly their intentions. They told her to let go her conscious self, and become powerful. They said it would be easy.

The voices grew louder, and Barriss knew they had chosen to attempt and turn her into one of them. They hissed inside her head, drowning out her thoughts, breaking her useless Force-created barrier to smithereens. They tore at her mind, threatening to bend her willpower until she was a mindless drone.

Barriss screamed with her spirit, but no sound came out. She felt herself fading…

…And then her awareness was extinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

There was calm.

Barriss's spirit was suddenly aware again.

The encompassing darkness was replaced by a blinding white. The voices were gone. Everything had acquired a placid nature that contradicted the chaos of before.

Barriss realized that she had been somehow given back her physical self. She was wearing her Jedi robes and appeared exactly the way she had been before she died, with the exception of her lightsaber. She sat up, peering past the folds of her hood. There seemed to be nothing in the distance, and Barriss felt alone. Despite physically feeling alive, she knew she could not be, because the Force in this place penetrated everything.

She stood up. White fog moved around the bottom of her robe, rushing outward as she moved toward it. Barriss began to think that there was nothing…until her ears picked up a strange sound.

It was barely audible, but Barriss could make out that it was a familiar sound.

It was the sound of running water.

_Curious_, she thought. Barriss looked around. She could not see anything in her immediate field of vision that could be water…but this was a strange place…

It was just as hard to move around in a completely white landscape as it would have been to navigate through pitch-blackness, but Barriss could feel that the Force was pulling her toward somewhere. The Force felt more powerful in this place then Barriss had ever felt anywhere else…

After a short amount of time, she noticed the fog that was curled around her was also covering something larger in a shroud of secrecy. As she moved closer, she noticed that the fog retreated to allow her to pass through. When she could make out colors with a whitish hue, Barriss could hardly believe what she was seeing.

She was standing in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Despite the overhanging mist, the exotic plants gave off a vibrant aura. Stone riverbeds guided crystal-clear water along a path of destiny, snaking under concealing shrubbery. Pillars of shining rock rose to immense heights, creating an intricate framework of criss-crossing that gave the impression that the room continued to rise forever. Several smaller waterfalls, originating from a large, central pillar, emptied themselves into ponds along the base. In front of each of these ponds was a small stone bench.

Seated on one of the benches was a man.

He was dressed in a deep brown cloak, with long, brown hair. In his hand was a stone, which he was running through his hand, as if contemplating its smooth surface.

The man was a Jedi. A Jedi that had been killed ten years previous.

The Jedi was Qui-Gon Jinn.


End file.
